Rankin Bass Festival of Family Classics Jack O Lantern
by willfrieden
Summary: The story is about six kids who live in the suburbs and something strange is going on. It freezes up at night and sometimes it's even hot during the night but there's no sun at all and the citizens are suffering. The kids try building a tree house to remedy the situation but it fails. What will happen? You have to find out
1. Chapter 1

So Pops, tell us a story" Said Michael. "Yeah" Said Adam. "Ok, well, here goes" Said The Papa of the six kids. The story is of six kids that all live on a city suburb during the 1950s or 1960s in an area where it mysteriously frosted up at night even though it wasn't winter.

"Whoa, that is weird" Said Amy. "I agree" Said Tina. "Yeah" Said the Papa "Anyways, sometimes it would even burn up at night but there is no sun at night, and the local families and citizens were suffering.

So six kids also named Michael, Adam, Amy, Tina, Luci and Jason decided to build a treehouse in hopes that it would help the situation. "It sure is weird that it's getting cold at night and sometimes burning as well" Said Adam in the story. "I agree" Said Amy.

"Bark" Said Sue the Dog. "Well, let's get some rest and figure it out in the morning" Said Luci. "I agree" Said Jason. So, Michael, Adam, Amy, Tina, Luci and Jason decided to get rest. The next day … "Let's try and resolve the situation if we can" Said Michael. "I agree" Said Tina.

So, Tina, Adam, Michael, Amy, Luci and Jason went to their tree house. There, they met Trantor, a big ugly troll who had freckles and wore brown clothes and he had an average weight. However, he was very friendly. "So what are your names"? Asked Trantor.

"We are Tina, Adam, Michael, Amy, Luci and Jason" They all said. "Ok, what brings you here"? Asked Trantor. "Well, something is going on, it's freezing sometimes at night and sometimes it's hot during the night too" Said Jason. Yeah" Said Tina. "That's strange" Said Trantor.

"I agree" Said Michael. "Well, let's see what I can do" Said Trantor. What will happen and will Trantor be able to help? Find out in the next chapter


	2. Chapter 2

"What are you going to do, Trantor"? Asked Luci. "I'm going to try and remedy the situation" Said Trantor. However, he failed in doing so. "It doesn't seem to be working" Said Trantor. "What's going on"? Asked Jason. "It would appear that two witches are preventing my powers" Said Trantor.

"Two witches"? Asked Adam. "Yeah" Said Trantor. "Can you tell us your backstory and about the witches"? Asked Amy. "Sure" Said Trantor. "Well, I've been here since 1862 after I moved from west of the Mississippi River. I took to living underground where the tree grew.

Anyways, that's my backstory. As for the witches, the two are Zelda and her husband named Archibald. I believe they are the ones behind the freezing and warm weather" Said Trantor. "Do you think they are the ones blocking your power"? Asked Michael.

"I believe they are" Said Trantor. "That's great, of course they are being annoying" Said Tina. 'Yeah, I know" Said Adam. "What do we do"? Asked Tina. "I'm going to have to fight them" Said Trantor. "Can we help"? Asked all six of the kids.

"Sure, but we need to be careful, they could be dangerous" Stated Trantor. "Right" Said Luci. "So, the two witches are dangerous, huh pops"? Asked Adam in real life. "Yeah, they were really up to no good" Said the Papa of the Six kids.

"It sure sounds like it" Said Michael in real life. "I agree" Said Amy in real life. "Anyways, let's take a little break to get some food and water" Suggested Luci in real life. "I agree" Said The Papa of the Six Kids. After they ate and drank water, the Papa went back to resuming the story.

"Ok, now anyways, the kids and Trantor decided to try and search for Zelda and Archibald. In the meantime, Zelda and Archibald were having fun, well mostly, Zelda" Said the Papa. "Why only Zelda"? Asked Luci in real life. "Well, her husband doesn't always agree with everything" Said The Papa.

"Oh, ok" Said Luci in real life. "Yeah, anyways, meanwhile, Zelda was mainly having a great time while her husband just sighed. "Why are we even doing this"? Asked Archibald. "It's because I want to ruin their crops" Said Zelda. "We've tried that already" Complained Archibald.

"Well, this time it's going to work and I want the citizens to suffer as well" Said Zelda. "This is so annoying" Said Archibald. "Nobody cares what you think, now be quiet" Said Zelda. "Wow, she sure sounds mean" Said Adam in real life. "Yeah, Zelda in the story was mean" Said The Papa.

"Wow" Said Michael in real life. "I agree" Said Amy in real life. "Anyways, after that, the kids and Trantor alongside their pets Tim the Persian Cat, Sue the golden retriever and Tony the golden retriever were searching for the witches. "Bark" Said Tony the golden retriever.

"Did you find footprints"? Asked Jason, the owner of Tony. "Bark" Said Tony. Jason was able to understand. "Ok, team, Tony has found some footprints" Said Jason. "That means we will find the witches who are terrorizing the city" Said Michael. "Hopefully" Said Luci.

"Well, we have to try" Said Trantor. "I agree" Said Amy. Will the footprints lead Trantor, Amy, Jason, Michael, Adam, Tina, Luci, Tim the Persian cat and the two golden retrievers Tony and Sue in the right direction? Or will they be a dud? Find out in the next chapter


	3. Chapter 3

"The direction that Trantor, Amy, Jason, Michael, Adam, Tina, Luci, Tim the Persian Cat, and the two golden retrievers, Tony and Sue went in was the correct direction. "Sweet, it looks like we are going in the right direction" Said Amy. "I know, Zelda and Archibald will pay for this" Said Adam.

"I agree, they are making the citizens suffer" Said Luci. "Yeah, I know" Said Jason. "Well, we can't celebrate yet guys since we don't know exactly where they went" Said Trantor. "That's true, but at least we are heading in the right direction" Said Michael. "True" Said Trantor.

"Meanwhile, Zelda was having fun terrorizing citizens while Archibald, of course, kept complaining. " Can we please be done with this already"? Asked an annoyed Archibald. "No, now quit complaining" Said Zelda. "Your schemes never work anyways" Said Archibald.

"Well this time, it will work" Said Zelda. "Sure, whatever you say" Said Archibald. "Just hush" Said Zelda, clearly losing patience for Archibald. "I guess Zelda is getting annoyed with Archibald" Said Tina in real life. "Yeah" Said the Papa of the six kids.

"At least they are going in the right direction" Said Jason in real life. "True" Said Amy in real life. "Anyways, I will continue the story tomorrow, it's getting pretty late" Said The Papa of the Six Kids. "Ok" Said Jason in real life.

So, The Papa of the six kids, Amy, Jason, Michael, Adam, Tina and Luci went to sleep. The next day, they ate breakfast and brushed teeth. "All right, now I will continue" Said The Papa of the Six Kids. "Sweet" Said Adam.

"Yeah, anyways, Trantor, Amy, Jason, Michael, Adam, Tina, Luci, Tim the Persian Cat, and the two golden retrievers, Tony and Sue continued on in the direction of the witches. However, it started to snow a lot. "It's snowing" Said Michael.

"Well, let's try and find shelter then" Suggested Amy. "Right" Said Tina. So, Trantor, Amy, Jason, Michael, Adam, Tina, Luci, Tim the Persian Cat, and the two golden retrievers, Tony and Sue then found some shelter. "Alright, we found some shelter, thankfully" Said Jason.

"I agree" Said Adam. "Well, we will have to wait until the storm passes to continue" Stated Trantor. "True" Said Tina. The storm then subsided. "Cool, now we can continue on" Said Amy. "I agree" Said Luci.

So, Trantor, Amy, Jason, Michael, Adam, Tina, Luci, Tim the Persian Cat, and the two golden retrievers, Tony and Sue continued on in the direction of the footprints. However, it was starting to get late. "We will have to stop soon" Said Trantor. "Ok" Said Luci. "Bark" Said Tony, barking at something.

"What are you barking at, Tony"? Asked Jason. Tony discovered a random man. "Who is this man"? Asked Jason. "I don't know, but he looks like he's hungry" Said Trantor. "Well, we have some food" Said Amy.

So Trantor, Amy, Jason, Michael, Adam, Tina, and Luci gave the food to the man." Thank you" Said The Random Man. "Anytime, why are you out here though"? Asked Luci. "Well, it's because it's freezing in my house and warmer outside" Said The Random Man.

"Those rotten witches" Said Trantor. "Yeah, I know" Said Michael. "We will stop those two witches Zelda, and Archibald" Said Jason. "I agree" Said Amy. "We will see you later" Said Trantor. "See you" Said the Random Man.

So, Trantor, Amy, Jason, Michael, Adam, Tina, Luci, Tim the Persian Cat, and the two golden retrievers, Tony and Sue then continued on. It was late and then they stopped for the night to rest.


	4. Chapter 4

The next day, Trantor, Amy, Jason, Michael, Adam, Luci, Tina, Tim the Persian Cat, and the two golden retrievers Tony and Sue continued on. "Of course it's cold right now thanks to Zelda and Archibald" Said Amy, annoyed. "I know, I can't wait to find them and stop them" Said Jason.

"Same here, I'm getting tired of them freezing the place or making it hot" Said Luci. "All of us are, trust me" Said Jason. So, Trantor, Amy, Jason, Michael, Adam, Luci, Tina, Tim the Persian Cat, and the two golden retrievers Tony and Sue continued on. Suddenly however …

"Great, more snow" Said Michael. "I know" Said Trantor. "Those rotten witches must be at it again" Said Adam, annoyed. "True" Said Trantor. "Why don't those witches ever give up"? Asked Jason. "Who knows"? Asked Michael.

Then, it was getting late. "That wraps up the story for tonight" Said The Papa of the Six Kids. "Aw man" moaned the six kids. "Well, I'll continue the story in the morning, for now, it's time for bed. "All right" All of the six kids said. The next day …. "Alright, the story will now continue" Said the Papa.

"Alright" Said Jason in real life. "Yeah, I can't wait to find out what happens next" Said Amy in real life. "Same here" Said Michael in real life. Alright so anyways, Trantor, Amy, Jason, Michael, Adam, Luci, Tina, Tim the Persian Cat, and the two golden retrievers Tony and Sue continued on.

In the meantime, Zelda was terrorizing a citizen while Archibald watched, annoyed. "Ha, take this" Laughed Zelda. "Alright, are we done yet"? Asked Archibald. "No" Said Zelda. "You have been terrorizing the same citizen for hours" Said Archibald, getting really annoyed.

"Nobody cares, now hush" Said Zelda angrily. In the meantime, Trantor, Amy, Jason, Michael, Adam, Luci, Tina, Tim the Persian Cat, and the two golden retrievers Tony and Sue saw that it was getting late. "Great, it's getting late again" Said Luci.

"Yeah, I want to stop Zelda and Archibald" Said Jason. "All of us do but we just have to wait unfortunately" Said Trantor. "True" Said Amy. Then … "Meow" Said Tim the Persian Cat. "What's going on Tim"? Asked Michael. "I'm wondering the same thing' Said Tina. "I guess we should check" Said Luci.

"Right" Said Adam. So, Trantor, Amy, Jason, Michael, Adam, Luci, Tina, Tim the Persian Cat, and the two golden retrievers Tony and Sue go check to see. They saw that a girl was crying. "What's wrong"? Asked Adam. "My parents are kidnapped by these two" Said the girl showing the picture.

It was none other than Zelda and Archibald. "They are going to pay for this, we will help find those two and they are also terrorizing the citizens" Said Amy. "Yeah" Said Luci. "Thanks" Said The girl who was crying. "You're welcome" Said Tina.

The next day, Trantor, Amy, Jason, Michael, Adam, Luci, Tina, Tim the Persian Cat, and the two golden retrievers Tony and Sue alongside the girl continued on. Will they find Zelda and Archibald soon? Find out in the next couple chapters.


	5. Chapter 5

"All right kids, it's getting late, we should head to sleep, and I will continue the story tomorrow" said the Papa of the six kids. "Ok" All of the six kids said. The next day … "Alright, now I'm ready to continue the story" Said the Papa. "Alright" Said Jason. "I can't wait to hear more" Said Tina. "Me neither" Said Luci.

"Alright, let's go "Said The Papa. So, Trantor, Amy, Jason, Michael, Adam, Luci, Tina, The girl, Tim the Persian Cat, and the two golden retrievers, Tony and Sue all woke up the next morning. "Alright team, we need to get going and track down Zelda and Archibald" Said Trantor.

"Right" Said Amy. "What is your name"? Asked Jason to the girl. "My name is Susan" said Susan. Well Susan, it's nice to meet you, now we will find your parents and get that Zelda and Archibald" Said Adam. "Yeah, agreed with that" Said Michael. "Well, let's get a move on, everyone" Said Trantor.

"Right" Said Luci. So, Trantor, Amy, Jason, Michael, Adam, Luci, Tina, Susan, Tim the Persian Cat, and the two golden retrievers, Tony and Sue all continued on to where they thought they would find Zelda and Archibald.

However, little did they realize was that they still had at least 40 miles left before they would find Zelda and Archibald. "It sure looks like Zelda and Archibald are far away" Said Jason. "I know" Said Amy. "Well kids, it's part of their diabolical plot" Said the Papa.

"Well, let's hope they find Zelda and Archibald soon" Said Michael. "They will, trust me anyways, back to the story. Trantor, Amy, Jason, Michael, Adam, Luci, Tina, Susan, Tim the Persian Cat, and the two golden retrievers, Tony and Sue cleared some time and were finally getting a little closer.

They then saw what appears to be a damaged tree. "This looks like this happened recently" Said Trantor, observing the tree. "Yeah, looks like it" came Adam's reply. "Bark" Said Tony. "Well, it looks like this recently happened" Said Trantor. "So that means, we are getting closer" Said Tina, excited.

"We must be, but we will have to be careful" Said Trantor. "I know" Said Adam. "This means I will find my parents" Said Susan. "Yeah, but we have to come up with a plan" Said Trantor. "Right, we can't just go in head on" Said Amy. "So, what plan should we come up with"? Asked Luci. "Yeah" Said Michael.

"We will create a diversion of some kind, how about, you, Luci and Tina create the diversion, Michael" Said Trantor. "All right, we will" Said Michael. "Right" Said Tina. "So, the other three of us alongside you, our dogs and cat and Sue will try and stop Zelda and Archibald, right"? Asked Adam.

"That's correct" Said Trantor. "Alright then, we will do this and rescue my parents" Said Sue, determined. "Right, and put a stop to their plans" Said Jason. "Right" Said Adam. So, Trantor, Amy, Jason, Michael, Adam, Luci, Tina, Susan, Tim the Persian Cat, and the two golden retrievers, Tony and Sue continued on their way.

Meanwhile …. "Ahh, it's sure nice destroying more crops as well as citizen's houses" Laughed Zelda. "Sure, whatever you say, then we will be put in jail" Said Archibald. "Just hush already, seriously, quit complaining" Said Zelda. "Whatever" Said Archibald.

What am I going to do with him? Thought Zelda. Now back to Trantor, Amy, Jason, Michael, Adam, Luci, Tina, Susan, Tim the Persian Cat, and the two golden retrievers, Tony and Sue as they continued on. They then finally spot Zelda and Archibald.

"Guys, we're finally there" Whispered Jason. "Bark" Said Sue. "Meow" Said Tim. "Alright guys, now that we are here, let's put our plan into motion" Whispered Trantor. "Yeah" Whispered Jason. "Ok guys, let's hope this works" Whispered Tina.

What will happen and will Trantor, Amy, Jason, Michael, Adam, Luci, Tina, Susan, Tim the Persian Cat, and the two golden retrievers, Tony and Sue be able to finally put a stop to Zelda and Archibald? Find out in the next chapter.


	6. Chapter 6

Trantor, Amy, Jason, Michael, Adam. Luci, Tina, Susan, Tim the Persian Cat, and the two golden retrievers, Tony and Sue found Zelda and Archibald where we last left off. Anyways, let's continue. "Alright, let's create the diversion, Tina and Luci" Said Michael.

"Right" Said Tina and Luci. Luci, Tina and Michael then go distract them. "This is where we will leave off for today, kids" Said The Papa of the Six Kids. "Aw man" moaned all the kids. "It's getting late" Said the Papa. "Alright, well, good night" Said Adam. "Goodnight" Said everyone else.

The next day after breakfast and everything …. "Alright everyone, ready for the story"? Asked the Papa. "Yes we are" Said all the kids. "Alright, let's continue on" Said the Papa.

Michael, Tina and Luci distract Zelda and Archibald while Trantor, Amy, Jason, Adam, Susan, Tim the Persian Cat, and the two golden retrievers, Tony and Sue went and destroyed Zelda and Archibald's latest machine. "Good, that should work" Stated Trantor. "Well, that was easy" Said Amy.

"True" Replied Jason. Suddenly however ….. "Halt" Said Zelda. "Uh-oh" Said Susan. "That's right, I'm here" Said Zelda. "Let my parents go" Said Susan. "Make me" Said Zelda. "Where are you keeping them"? Asked Susan angrily. "Like I'd tell you" Said Zelda.

"Wow, Zelda is so annoying" Said Jason to the Papa. "So true" Said the Papa. Anyways …. "You better tell" Said Susan. "Nah, I'm good" Said Zelda. Then, Archibald came. "I tied up Luci, Michael and Tina" Said a reluctant Archibald. "Good" Said Zelda.

"You won't get away with this" Said Susan. "Oh yeah, we will" Said Zelda. Zelda then tied up Trantor, Amy, Jason, Adam, Susan, Tim the Persian Cat, and the two golden retrievers, Tony and Sue as well. "Great" Said Jason. "Bark" Said Tony and Sue angrily.

"Oh boo hoo" Said Zelda. "How are we going to do this"? Asked Adam, at a loss. "We have to find a way to distract Zelda and Archibald" Stated Michael. "I know" Said Trantor. "What can we do to distract them"? Asked Susan. "I don't know, but we have to think quickly" came Trantor's reply.

"I can't believe we are trapped" Stated Susan. "Yeah, I know" Said Luci. "We will get out of here" Said Jason. "Meow" Said Tim the Persian Cat, agreeing. "Oh, don't make me laugh" Said Zelda. "GRRRRRR" Said Amy angrily. "What a laugh" Said Zelda.

Archibald, however wasn't laughing. "Why aren't you laughing"? Demanded Zelda, angrily. "It's because we can be arrested, that's why" Stated Archibald, annoyed. "I don't care what you think, I'm still going to take over the world, if you are just going to be a pest, I will just tie you up as well" Said Zelda.

"Try me" Said Archibald. Zelda then tied Archibald up and betrayed him. "Wow, Zelda is such a jerk" Said Amy in real life. "Yeah, I know" Said Michael in real life. "Agreed" said the Papa. Anyways …. "Let us out of here" Demanded Archibald angrily. "Make me" Said Zelda.

"I can't believe Archibald got betrayed" Said Susan. "Well, it's not much of a surprise, considering he disagreed with Zelda" Said Trantor. "True" Said Susan. "Well, let's see if we can get free" Said Adam. "Not going to happen" Said Zelda, laughing as she destroyed more places.

"Let us out of here, now" Said Tina. "Nah, why would I do that"? Asked Zelda. "You're so annoying" Said Trantor. "Agreed" Said Luci. "Nobody cares" Said Zelda. "What do you plan on doing"? Asked Amy angrily. "Glad you asked, I plan on taking over the world" Said Zelda.

"You won't take over the world" Said Trantor. "I will, and I will get rid of all of you" Said Zelda. "You will regret this" Said Archibald" Nah" Said Zelda. "Bark" Said Tony and Sue angrily at Zelda. "Blah, blah and more blah" Said Zelda. "Meow" Said Tim the Persian Cat angrily.

"Your pets are pathetic" Said Zelda. "Take that back" Said Jason. "Nah" Said Zelda. "Once we get out of here, you will be sorry" Said Trantor. "Agreed" Said Amy. "No I won't" Said Zelda. "We should work together, Archibald, since you got betrayed" Said Jason.

"Fine, I want to get revenge on Zelda" Said Archibald. "No funny business though" Said Susan. "Right, and I can lead you to your parents Susan, once we get out" replied Archibald. "Thanks" Said Susan. "You're welcome" Said Archibald. "You think you will be able to get revenge on me, ha" Laughed Zelda. "You just wait" Said Archibald. "Blah. Blah and more blah" Said Zelda.

What will happen and will Trantor, Archibald, Amy, Jason, Michael, Adam. Luci, Tina, Susan, Tim the Persian Cat, and the two golden retrievers, Tony and Sue be able to get free and stop Zelda once and for all? Find out in the next chapter.


	7. Chapter 7

Last time, Trantor, Archibald, Amy, Jason, Michael, Adam, Luci, Tina, Susan, Tim, The Persian Cat and the two golden retrievers, Tony and Sue were going to stop Zelda's plan, Archibald, getting angry at Zelda due to her betraying him. "Let's stop Zelda" Said Amy. "I agree" Said Archibald.

"You will never stop my plans" Laughed Zelda, evilly. "Yeah right, we will, and you will be in jail" Said Trantor. "We will see about that" Said Zelda who burned more crops. "Stop burning the crops" Stated Susan, angrily. "Make me" Said Zelda. "That does it, let's get the cops" Said Jason.

"You better not" Said Zelda angrily. However, Trantor, Archibald, Amy, Jason, Michael, Adam, Luci, Tina and Susan called the police while Tim The Persian Cat and the two golden retrievers, Tony and Sue growled angrily at Zelda. "You think I'm scared of a bunch of punks like you"? Asked Zelda.

Then, Trantor, Archibald, Amy, Jason, Michael, Adam, Luci, Tina, Susan, Tim, The Persian Cat and the two golden retrievers, Tony and Sue all fought against Zelda. "You will never win" Said Zelda. "Oh yeah, we don't know until we try, plus the cops are coming so ha" Laughed Luci.

"Oh yeah, just wait, I have a machine that will get rid of all of you" Said Zelda. "Try it" Said Jason. "I will" Said Zelda. Zelda then uses her machine to try and get rid of Trantor, Archibald, Amy, Jason, Michael, Adam, Luci, Tina, Susan, Tim, The Persian Cat and the two golden retrievers, Tony and Sue.

However, Zelda ended up failing, and her machine malfunctioned. "Great" Said Zelda. "Ha, your machine malfunctioned" Laughed Adam. "Oh yeah, I will show you" Said Zelda who then tries to use her powers to trap Adam. However, Trantor used his powers to cancel her power.

"Hey" Said Zelda angrily. "Your plan will never work" Said Tina. "It will" Said Zelda. "Sure, then why are we winning, huh"? Asked Archibald. "GRRRRRRRRRRR" Said Zelda angrily. Then, the cops showed up. "Zelda, you're under arrest" Said The Cops. "No I'm not" Said Zelda.

"Resistance is futile, give up" Said The police. "No" Said Zelda, who used her powers to restraint the cops. "You're outnumbered Zelda, you might as well give up fighting" Said Michael. "Never" Said Zelda. "Wow, why doesn't Zelda ever give up"? Asked Jason from real life.

"I guess she just doesn't learn when to quit" Said Tina in real life. "Yeah, I know" Said Michael in real life. "That's true, Zelda doesn't learn that she will lose" Said The Papa of the Six Kids. Anyways …. Trantor, Archibald, Amy, Jason, Michael, Adam, Luci, Tina and Susan then get the cops untied. Meanwhile, Tim, The Persian Cat and the two golden retrievers, Tony and Sue surrounded Zelda.

"Get out of the way" Demanded Zelda angrily. However, Tim The Persian Cat, and the two golden retrievers, Tony and Sue refused to get out of the way. Then, the police were freed. "LET ME GO" Said Zelda angrily. "Nope" Said The cops.

"Thanks cops" Said Trantor, Archibald, Amy, Jason, Michael, Adam, Luci, Tina and Susan. "You're welcome" Said the Cops. The Cops then left with Zelda. "Well, now we can enjoy ourselves" Said Amy. "That's true, we stopped Zelda" Said Amy. "Let's go find your parents, Susan" Said Archibald.

"Right" Said Susan. Trantor, Archibald, Amy, Jason, Michael, Adam, Luci, Tina, Susan, Tim, The Persian Cat and the two golden retrievers, Tony and Sue then head to where Susan's parents were. They then untied them. "Thanks" Said Susan. "No problem" Said Archibald.

"Thank goodness you're ok, Susan" Said Susan's Dad. "I agree" Said Susan's Mom. "Well, now that we have done that, let's go eat some dinner" Suggested Michael. "Right there behind you" Said Tina.

So, Trantor, Archibald, Amy, Jason, Michael, Adam, Luci, Tina, Susan, Tim, The Persian Cat and the two golden retrievers, Tony and Sue all go to the house and eat dinner. "So kids, that concludes the story" Said the Papa of the Six Kids. "That was awesome" Said Adam in real life.

"Yeah, I know, they sure showed Zelda" Said Tina in real life. "Agreed" Said Michael in real life. "Well kids, have a good night" Said The Papa. "We will" Said all six of them. That concludes Rankin Bass, everyone, next time, I will be doing Puss in Boots.


End file.
